The drive train of an internal combustion engine inherently creates vibrations during the operation thereof. Such vibrations, unless suitably dampened, will tend to adversely affect the engine-driven governor used in conjunction with the fuel control system thereof. Oil damped resilient couplings of the type employed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,841,000 and 2,860,497, both assigned to the assignee of this application, have thus been employed to overcome such problem. The state of art is further exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,675,065; 1,717,816; 1,763,332; 1,972,779; 2,072,561; 2,407,144; and 2,897,660.